


Daddy's Boy

by slashfanatic22



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Play, Alpha!Spencer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy!Spencer, Little!Brendon, M/M, Not!Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, omega!brendon, this pure filth and i am ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not!fic about little!omega!Brendon getting pissed on by his Daddy!Alpha!Spencer</p><p>seriously filthy stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> not!fic written for confessyourprayers on Tumblr
> 
> I am almost ashamed that I wrote this
> 
> mostly because I was supposed to be working on my other fic

     Normally Spencer pisses all over Brendon as a possessive thing, maybe when he's been away from home for a day or two and his omega doesn't smell like him any more, so when he gets home Spencer tugs Brendon's clothes off and into the bathroom and just lets go all over Brendon's neck and chest. And Brendon loves it because makes him feel hot and dirty and like he's Spencer's. But then one day, for whatever reason, Brendon doesn’t smell like Spencer and it’s driving Spencer a little crazy, but Brendon’s little and they’ve kept things pretty vanilla while Brendon’s like this. But all Spencer can picture is Brendon on his knees with his pacifier in his mouth, looking up at Spencer as he pisses all over him. A finger poking at his side, brings Spencer out of his thoughts.

      "Daddy!" Brendon whines from where he's almost plastered to Spencer's side on the couch. "I'm boreddd. Can't I play outside?" Brendon jumped a little when another boom of thunder shook the house, but still looked up at his alpha with big, pleading eyes. Spencer laughed and ruffled his boy's hair.

     “I think you know the answer to that one already, Omega” Spencer replied. Brendon pouted for a second and then Spencer found himself with a lapful of squirming boy. He put his hands on Brendon’s hips to try and still him.

     “But I wanna play! I’m bored Daddy!” Brendon whined again, pressing closer to Spencer and nuzzling at his neck. Spencer bites back a growl when he feels his omega try to rut against him while in his lap and nip at his neck playfully. Spencer runs his hands up his omega's back, shifting the spiderman tank top Brendon was wearing upwards, so he could touch his boy's warm skin. Brendon giggles and continues to squirm in his Alpha's lap. His Daddy grunts roughly when he bounces on his lap so Brendon bites his lip and does it again. and again. Until his bottom starts to feel all achy and wet and Brendon is whining and biting his bottom lip hard.

     “Hey now,” Spencer grabs Brendon’s chin and tugs his lip free with his thumb, “none of that baby boy. You want your paci?” Brendon nods, mouth still parted from Spencer’s thumb, his eyes big and dark. Spencer reaches over to grab the white and blue pacifier from the coffee table. Spencer pops the pacifier into Brendon's mouth and he takes to it right away, sucking on it and nuzzling into the spot right below Spencer's ear in his best attempt to say "Thank you Daddy Alpha" without words. Spencer is hot and hard and all he can smell is Brendon, sweet and sharp in the air around them. But still not like him. Not like his Daddy or his Alpha. Brendon doesn't smell like Spencer and it's driving him out of his mind. Spencer shifts his hold so he’s grabbing his boy’s hips tightly and Brendon slows his movements.

    “Do you-” Spencer clears his throat, “Do you wanna play a new game baby boy?” He asks. Brendon cocks his head to the side and looks at his Daddy with wide eyes, still sucking on his pacifier. Spencer shifts and it jostles Brendon so he’s sitting more on his Alpha’s thigh than in his lap and Spencer can feel how wet his omega already is through his boy’s tiny truck-print underwear. Spencer groans as his boy grinds down on the thigh he's perched on top of.

     "C'mon baby boy. I promise it'll be fun." Spencer says, praying to any being out there that his omega will agree. Brendon's eyes light up at the word fun. Daddy only uses that word when he has something really special planned and ends with Brendon being a sticky mess. He loves those times. Brendon’s “Okay Daddy” comes out garbled around his pacifier, but when Spencer reaches to take it out of his mouth, Brendon whimpers and ducks his head.

     “Okay, you can keep it in,” Spencer says as he runs his fingers through his omega’s soft hair, “but you spit it out whenever you need to when we play this new game okay?” His boy nods and looks up at him through his lashes. “Good boy. Now time to get up, we’re going to have to be in the bathroom for this game.” Brendon giggles in response. Spencer nudges his omega off his lap and stands up, adjusting his hard dick in his jeans in the process. He grabs Brendon's hand and tugs him through the hallway and into the bathroom.

    Spencer strips off Brendon's tank top as soon as they're through the door, fingers tweaking his boy's nipples on their way back down his chest. Brendon whimpers behind his pacifier and tries to press closer to his Daddy, but Spencer grabs his hips, keeping his boy in place. Brendon blinks up at his Alpha with wide eyes and Spencer smiles softly at him in return.

    “Mine." Spencer whispers and he presses a kiss to his omega’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally on top of the blue paci in his mouth. Brendon giggles and scrunches his face up in delight.

     "Okay baby boy, time to play.” Spencer helps his boy get situated in the bathtub. Brendon is on his knees, sucking on his pacifier, eyes wide and innocent and Spencer can’t keep the growl from escaping his lips. "Hands behind your back, baby boy."Spencer says roughly as he unzips his jeans. Brendon does as he's told, not breaking eye contact with his Alpha. His little truck undies have a wet spot on the front from his precome and his slick has soaked through the back of them. Spencer takes out his cock and strokes it once, watching his boy shift forward unconsciously at the sight.

     Spencer's voice rumbles deep in his chest,"You're mine baby boy. Mine." His boy nods, making a pleased noise behind his paci. Spencer can smell his omega's slick dripping onto the the porcelain of the bathtub and groans, gripping his dick a little tighter and aiming it towards his boy's chest.

     The first hot splash hits right above Brendon's nipple and he moans and whimpers around his pacifier, breathing so hard through his nose that his chest heaves up and down. Spencer groans as he empties his bladder, watching his sweet boy tilt his head back and take it. Spencer aims his stream so it hits his boy’s neck and collarbone and drips down his chest, making it wet and shiny as Brendon pants and squirms at the sensations. He loves it. It’s so warm and makes him feel so dirty when his Daddy’s piss runs down his chest, soaking his underwear and seeps down his thighs to tickle at his toes. He’s hard and so wet that he’s actually dripping through his undies. He whimpers around his pacifier and ruts his hips up so his dick grinds against the damp fabric.

     Spencer groans as his stream slows to a trickle and he watches as his boy strains forward, trying to hump the air while keeping his hands behind his back. A sharp jolt of arousal pulses through him when he breathes in and all he can smell is his own scent mixed with the sweet smell of Brendon's slick. It settles something that had been itching under his skin.

     "Such a good boy" Spencer rumbles as he cards his fingers through his omega's hair, "My good boy."  Brendon arches into his Alpha’s touch, needing more contact. He’s so close to coming that he can’t even think. He whines when his Daddy’s rough hand trails down his slick stomach and starts to stroke him through his messy underwear.

     “Did you like that baby boy?” His Daddy says right next to his ear, “Did you like knowing that you’re mine? That you’re my dirty boy?” Brendon nods frantically and whimpers, grinding his dick up into Spencer’s hand as it starts to move faster. Spencer lets his other hand wander down his boy's back, across his folded arms, to his ass and pushes the wet fabric out of the way, trailing his fingers through his omega's slick and pressing one against his hole. Brendon keens and nearly falls forward, but his Daddy keeps him upright, letting his boy brace himself on his chest. His boy sucked rhythmically on his pacifier and used the tiny bit of leverage he had to try and follow his Daddy's finger that was teasing his hole.

     Brendon whimpered pitifully as his Alpha teased him until finally Spencer pushed his finger into his boy’s tight wet heat. Brendon groaned around his pacifier and canted his hips back so he could  try and force his Daddy to go deeper.

     “That’s it,” Spencer growled, increasing the pressure on his boy’s covered cock, “Come on baby boy. Come for Daddy.” Brendon’s body jerked between his Daddy’s sweet torturous hands before he shuddered and came, making a sticky mess inside his tiny underwear. Spencer slowly eased his finger out of his boy and rubbed at his back gently, waiting for him to come down from his orgasm.

     "Good boy, B. Such a good boy for me." Brendon smiled softly around his pacifier and bumped his head into his Daddy's chest. He felt so filthy and messy and he loved it. He nuzzled into his Alpha's chest and then leaned down to nuzzle where his Alpha's cock was hard and straining against his stomach. Spencer grunted and his cock jumped when he felt his boy’s pacifier rub against his dick. He gripped it tight in his fist and watched as his boy sucked on his pacifier hard and rubbed his cheek against his Alpha’s dick, not willing to take replace the paci in his mouth with something else.

     “Okay baby boy,” He said, pushing Brendon back lightly, “you sit back and show Daddy how good you can be.” Brendon sat back and straightened up, letting his Daddy look at how much of a mess he was. Spencer worked his fist over his dick fast, taking in the sight of his boy looking absolutely wrecked and still being so good for him, hands still behind his back and knees spread so Spencer can see his damp, sticky underwear. Brendon looked up at him with wide, hazy eyes, sucking on his pacifier and Spencer could feel himself getting close.

     He stroked himself harder and reached out with one hand to pet at his boy's hair, watching as he leaned into his Alpha's touch. Spencer trailed his hand from his boy’s hair to his jaw and cupped his chin, breathing heavy and stroking his cock rapidly. He tugged at his boy’s paci until it came free from his mouth with an audible ‘pop’.

     “Tongue out baby boy.” Spencer grunted as his boy obeyed automatically, pink tongue peeking out of full lips. Spencer lasted a few rough strokes before he gasped and came over his boy’s tongue and lips. Brendon sighed happily and  swallowed, licking his lips as he gazed up at his Daddy. "Mmm such a good boy. My pretty boy." Spencer said and stroked his omega's hair.

     Brendon smiled all lazy and wide and tilted his head up. Spencer leaned down and pressed his lips to his boy's softly. Brendon hummed when they broke apart. "I really liked that game Daddy."

     Spencer laughed, "I did too baby boy. Now," Spencer kissed his boy's forehead and leaned back, "it's time for dirty boys to get all cleaned up."


End file.
